


It's (Only) a Nightmare

by baymaxivy



Series: Halbarry Week 2k18 [4]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: Hal's got a nightmare that seems so real about his best friend and for once he's afraid





	It's (Only) a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> As always I only have the storyline
> 
> Choosen Prompt For Day 4 : Scared

Hanya ada dua jenis mimpi di dalam dunia ini, keduanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mimpi buruk dan mimpi baik. Semua orang sering berkata bahwa mimpi adalah mimpi belaka. Namun, bagaimanakah apabila mimpi yang kau alami terasa begitu nyata karena mimpi itu turut menyertai peristiwa yang sempat terjadi d masa lampau?

 

Hal Jordan mungkin selalu dikatakan sebagai sosok paling berani di seantero bumi karena ia merupakan makhluk bumi pertama yang berhasil memperoleh cincin dari Green Lantern Corps. Meski keberanian sang pilot sama sekali tak dapat diragukan, terkadang ada rasa takut yang muncul dibenaknya ketika mimpi buruk yang sama kembali menghampirinya.

 

Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana Parallax -atau sang entitas dari rasa takut- merasuki dirinya, salah satu penyebab sang entitas berkuasa atas sang Green Lantern adalah kehancuran dari Coast City. Sayangnya, di dalam mimpi buruknya secara bertubi ia terus melihat bahwa alasan lain dari sang entitas berkuasa adalah karena 'kematian' sang sahabat.

 

Barry Allen merupakan sahabat terbaik dari Hal Jordan yang mengerti segala peringai sang Green Lantern dan bahkan bersedia memahaminya atas semua itu. Sejujurnya keadaan itu terus menerus membuat sang pilot bertanya - tanya apakah dia benar - benar layak berteman dengan sang speedster? Bagaimanapun, terkadang dia merasa bahwa sang Flash benar - benar terlalu baik untuknya. Melihat kematian sang sahabat di dalam mimpinya jelas membuat rasa takut yang jarang muncul di dalam jiwanya kembali bangkit.

 

Hal sama sekali tidak tahu respon macam apa yang akan diberikan apabila Barry telah tewas terlebih dahulu di medan pertempuran, dan lagi apabila mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kebaikan seperti dalam mimpinya. Sang Flash memang benar - benar terlalu baik untuk dunia ini. Mungkinkah apabila kematian sang sahabat nyata ia akan kembali bergabung dengan sang entitas dari rasa takut itu?

 

* * *

 

Mimpi buruk tentang sahabatnya kembali ia dapatkan. Kali ini cerita yang diperolehnya berbeda tetapi tetap saja mimpi itu seolah tetap menyertai sebuah cerita yang ada di masa lalunya.

 

Setelah menjadi wadah bagi Parallax, Hal diberi kesempatan untuk menebus dosanya dan menjadi Spectre. Sang pilot benar - benar masih mengingat peristiwa itu. Sayangnya, ingatannya sama sekali tak pernah merekam peristiwa ini.

 

Peristiwa dimana ia menyatakan secara gamblang kepada semua orang bahwa ia mencari Barry di surga -yang katanya dijanjikan bagi mereka yang melakukan kebaikan semasa hidupnya- dan sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Di saat itu juga Hal bertanya - tanya, apabila Barry memang tewas seperti dalam mimpi buruk yang sebelumnya... Mengapa sosok itu tak bisa menebus kehidupan kekal penuh kebahagiaan yang dinamakan surga itu? Bukankah di antara semua orang yang ada di bumi sang _speedster_ merupakan yang terpantas untuk berada di tempat itu?

 

* * *

 

Kedua mimpi buruk itu terus berulang dan mengisi hari - harinya dan bahkan terkadang mimpi itu berhasil membangunkan sang Green Lantern dalam posisi shock. Contoh yang ada ialah tepat pada saat ini, Hal tengah terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan mata membulat dan nafas tersendat - sendat. Mimpi buruk mengenai Barry kembali menghantuinya dan kali ini secara beruntun. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi melihat semua itu seolah - olah nyata benar - benar telah berhasil menyakitinya. Kematian penuh pengorban yang tak berbuah apa - apa... Itu sangat terdengar tragis kan? Sebuah helaan nafas dan senyuman kecut dikeluarkan sang pilot sebelum akhirnya berucap kepada dirinya sendiri.

 

"Kalau pengorbanan semacam itu saja belum layak mendapatkan surga, lalu apa yang bisa membawa orang ke surga?"

 

Barry merupakan manusia paling sempurna yang dikenal Hal. Sang speedster selalu mendahulukan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri dan itu terkadang berhasil membuat sang pilot merasa kagum. Bagaimanapun, menemui orang yang rela berkorban bagi siapapun di dunia ini sangat langka kan? Mimpi buruk ini benar - benar menganggu Hal karena ia tak dapat membayangkan sang Flash mendapat tempat setelah kematian selain di surga. Bagi sosok Hal, Barry merupakan makhluk hidup yang paling pantas untuk menerima surga.

 

* * *

 

Lagi - lagi mimpi buruk itu kembali menghampirinya, dan kali ini sang Green Lantern langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kembali lagi pertanyaan mengenai mengapa mimpi itu terlihat sangat nyata terlintas di kepalanya. Namun, belum lama pikiran itu melintas Hal mencoba menyakinkan bahwa semua yang dilihatnya benar - benar hanya mimpi buruk belaka. Ah, ataukah segala mimpi buruk yang telah terjadi itu merupakan peringatan bahwa ia harus menemui Barry?

 

 _Well_ , ini sudah lebih dari 4 bulan dia meninggalkan sang speedster dan seingatnya saat terakhir kali bertemu sang pilot lupa untuk menyatakan bahwa esok hari ia sudah harus kembali ke Mogo. Uh, ia juga lupa untuk menuliskan _notes_ kepada sang Flash. Jadi, Hal sudah menghilang sebelum Barry berhasil terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

 

Sepertinya ia benar - benar perlu menemui sahabat terbaiknya itu, lagipula Green Lantern Corps sedang tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan. _So_ , kepergian seorang Hal Jordan sepertinya tidak akan menimbulkan masalah.

 

* * *

 

Tanpa memerlukan waktu yang lama sang Green Lantern telah tiba di depan kediaman sang Flash. Sebuah ketukan diberikan oleh Hal sebagai pertanda akan kehadirannya, tetapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari sana. _Well_ , mungkin Barry tengah sibuk dengan kasus - kasusnya di CCPD. Bagaimanapun, apabila ditinjau dari langit sang pilot tahu benar bahwa ini sudah tengah malam dan satu - satunya alasan yang dimiliki sang speedster untuk belum kembali di kala tengah malam adalah kesibukannya di CCPD.

 

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak Hal menunggu tetapi sama sekali tak ada tanda - tanda bahwa Barry akan segera muncul. Akhirnya sebuah ponsel -yang sejujurnya sama sekali tidak ia ketahui masih berfungsi atau tidak- diambilnya dan tangannya mulai menari di atas ponsel tersebut guna mencari kontak dari sang sahabat demi bisa melakukan sebuah komunikasi serta mendapatkan kejelasan. Sayangnya, meski kontak beratasnamakan ' _Bear_ ' berhasil ditemuinya sang ponsel menolak melakukan panggilan dengan alasan masa aktif telah habis. Setelahnya, Hal melakukan facepalm ketika menyadari bahwa tentu saja masa aktif nomor ponselnya telah habis toh terakhir kali ia mengurus ponselnya adalah 4 bulan lalu. Namun, sang pilot memutuskan untuk kembali menunggu lagipula sang _speedster_ pasti akan pulang kan?

 

* * *

 

Sang surya telah kembali menduduki singasananya dan sang Green Lantern menatap horror pintu yang masuh terkunci di depan matanya itu. Barry sama sekali tidak pulang? Memangnya apa yang terjadi kepada sang speedster? Saat itu juga ingatannya terlintas pada mimpi buruk yang tengah menimpanya akhir - akhir ini...

 

Rasa sakit yang dirasakan olehnya ketika Coast City hancur lebur dan disusul dengan kematian sang sahabat seolah - olah terasa begitu nyata. Perasaan tak terima atas sang sahabat yang memilih untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kebaikan serta perasaan amarah akibat dia sama sekali tak berhasil melarang sang sahabay benar - benar terasa nyata. Dia ingin berteriak dan mengamuk, tetapi Hal sama sekali tak tahu dia harus berteriak ataupun megamuk kepada siapa.

 

Hasrat untuk melakukan teriakan serta amukan bertambah ketika sang pilot mengingat dia tak dapat menemukan Barry beristirahat dengan tenang di surga. Kali ini rasa takut seolah - olah berhasil menguasainya lagi, dan celah kepada Parallax terasa diberikan lagi.

 

Namun, untuk kali ini... Sebelum sang entitas berhasil menyentuhnya sebuah suara yang ingin didengarnya sedari semalam tadi berhasil membungkam hasrat ingin berteriak dan mengamuknya.

 

"Hal?"

 

"Bar?!"

 

Tanpa ada rasa keraguan sedikitpun sebuah pelukan diberikan sang pilot kepada sang speedster. Seketika itu juga sang speedster menaikkan alisnya, karena kelakuan Hal terhitung aneh. Oh, sepertinya dia tahu.

 

"Aku memaafkanmu, Hal. Aku sudah hafal dengan sikapmu, lagipula saat itu Mogo membutuhkanmu kan?"

 

Sebuah helaan nafas diberikan oleh sang Green Lantern, bagaimanapun ia tahu kalau sang sahabat akan dengan mudah memaafkannya atas perkara yang itu. Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan situasi yang telah menimpanya.

 

"Bar. Ini bukan tentang itu, okay?"

 

Mendengar ucapan dari sang sahabat Barry menunjukkan wajah heran sekaligus bertanya - tanya mengenai kenapa Hal melakukan pelukan secara tiba - tiba tadi.

 

"Lalu?"

 

"Jangan tertawakan aku."

Pernyataan itu membuat Barry merasa semakin bingung, memang perkara macam apa yang bisa ia tertawakan dari sosok Hal Jordan.

 

"Hal, kau tahu aku tak akan pernah melakukan yang satu itu."

 

Sebuah helaan nafas kembali diberikan sang pilot sebelum akhirnya angkat suara.

 

"Kau ingat aku pernah menjadi wadah Parallax?"

 

" _W-what_? Kapan?"

 

Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan sang speedster seolah - olah membuatnya membeku begitu saja. Apabila Barry tak pernah mendapatinya menjadi wadah bagi sang entitas dari rasa takut, apakah berarti mimpi buruk yang selama ini didapatkannya adalah kenyataan?

 

"Bar... _y'know_ , untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar ketika pertanyaanmu tadi terucap."

 

Masih dengan pandangan kebingungan sang speedster berusaha menangkap ucapan sang pilot, tetapi nihil dia sama sekali tak memahami apa yang tengah dibicarakan sang pilot.

 

"Hal, kau tahu kan? Bahwa aku akan mendengar semuanya darimu sampai selesai, meski kali ini aku benar - benar tak memahaminya."

 

  
Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sang pilot, Barry Allen merupakan sahabat yang benar - benar terlalu baik baginya. Setelahnya, ia kembali berucap.

 

"Aku selalu tahu bahwa penyebab utamaku menjadi wadah bagi Parallax adalah karena Coast City yang merupakan tempatku dibesarkan hancur begitu saja, tetapi di dalam sebuah mimpi aku memiliki alasan lain dan alasan itu melibatkanmu."

 

Melibatkannya? Memangnya apa yang terjadi karena dirinya hingga Hal malah berakhir menjadi wadah dari sang entitas rasa takut? Sebelum pertanyaan berhasil diutarakan sang Green Lantern sudah terlebih dahulu kembali berbicara.

 

"Kau tahu, Bar? Alasan lain sang entitas menguasaiku adalah karena kau mengorbankan dirimu. Semalam aku tiba di sini dan menunggumu kembali, tetapi kau tak kunjung datang. Sebelum aku mendengar suaramu tadi, aku seolah - olah merasakan detik - detik terakhir dimana aku memberikan celah pada Parallax di masa lalu. Aku benar - benar takut untuk merasakan perasaan itu lagi..."

 

Ucapan itu terputus saat Hal mulai memandang Barry dengan serius dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, sementara Barry masih berusaha mendengarkan ucapan sang sahabat sampai pada akhirnya.

  
"...Aku tahu kau memang orang baik, tetapi melihat diriku tak mampu mencegahmu mengorbankan dirimu membuatku marah. Selain itu, di dalam mimpi burukku... Aku sempat mencarimu di surga dan tidak menemukanmu. Bagaimana mungkin orang sebaik dirimu tak layak mendapatkan kebahagian yang katanya kekal itu, bear?!? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN?!"

 

Emosi terasa di dalam setiap ucapan sang pilot dan tanpa diduga air mata juga telah membahasi pipi sosok Green Lantern tersebut. Barry tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat Hal menitikan air mata, bagaimanapun sang sahabat adalah sosok yang terlalu pemberani sehingga Barry mengira bahwa benar - benar tak ada satu halpun yang akan membuat Hal ketakutan hingga menangis seperti sekarang ini. Akhirnya, sebuah pelukan balasan demi menengkan sang sahabat diberikan oleh sang _speedster_.

 

"Hal... itu semua hanya mimpi kan? Setidaknya kau masih bisa melihatku di sini sekarang, okay? Aku sama sekali tidak apa - apa, dan soal surga atau kehidupan setelah kematian... aku sama sekali tak memikirkannya karena aku masih akan terus hidup. Hal, aku akan selalu ada untukmu karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

 

Pelukan yang diberikan Barry semakin terasa hangat bagi Hal ketika kata - kata tersebut terucap dari mulut sang Flash, seketika itu juga Hal menggunakan tangannya sendiri guna menyeka air mata yang tadi sempat dikeluarkannya. Setelahnya, sebuah senyum kembali berkembang di wajah sang pilot sebelum akhirnya ia memperat pelukannya pada sang speedster serta membenamkan kepalanya di leher sang speedster.

 

" _Thanks, bear. Thank you, so much._ "

 

"Itu gunanya teman kan?"

 

Ucap Barry seraya mengelus punggung Hal, berharap itu bisa menjadi sebuah jalan untuk kembali membawa sang sahabat dalam ketenangan. Bagaimanapun, seorang sang Flash menganggap bahwa kali ini sang Green Lantern sedang membutuhkan support sehingga ia akan membiarkan mereka berada dalam posisi seperti ini hingga sang pilot benar - benar tenang.

**Author's Note:**

> Hal remembers abt him being Parallax since they ain't reboot GLC in n52 and I'm just wondering did he also remember Barry's death? bcs its happen before the Halallax thingy... 
> 
> Yeah, this fic basically born from that idea if Hal actually remembers Barry's death yet he tho its only a nightmare. Anyway, as always kudos and comments r welcomed!


End file.
